


Klance AU Month 2020

by Loners_Club



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance AU Month 2020, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loners_Club/pseuds/Loners_Club
Summary: Day One: Coffee Shop AUDay Two: GalteanDay Three: 7 minutes in heavenDay Four: HogwartsDay Five: RoommatesDay Six: SupernaturalDay Seven: Internet Friends (Lance meets his best friend Keith for the first time)Day Eight: SleepoverDay Nine: Movie NightDay Ten: School campDay Eleven: Highschool PartyDay Twelve: Road tripDay Thirteen: Holiday in Tokyo (lost in japan)Day Fourteen: SoulmatesDay Fifteen: CollegeDay Sixteen: Thunderpike (Quick scene)Day Seventeen: Stuck in detentionDay Eighteen: Locked in a closetRan out of ideas (comment down below some more ideas)
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Cute latte boy~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom so I thought an AU month would help me get the hang of writing these things.

Finally Keith’s favourite day of the week, Friday! The reason Friday is so special is because a special someone comes in that day, his friends thinks it’s weird that he enjoys watching this person. Keith has been watching and pining over him for a while, yet he hasn’t gained the courage to ask him for his number. He thought about this guy for a bit while walking to the cafe.

Keith finally arrived at the cafe he grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. He walks in and changes into his uniform he stands at the register waiting for the first customer. It was always quiet at this time, other people worked here but they start working later on in the day. 

He is so distracted in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the tall cuban boy to enter the cafe. “Uhmm...hello?” The boy asks trying to get Keith out of his daze. “Oh sorry, uh what would you like?” Keith said while being distracted of the handsome boy in front of him. The boy in front of him would laugh at Keith’s awkwardness and tells him his order. “Could I please get a Iced Latte with extra whipped cream” The boy would say while smiling sincerely at Keith. Keith nodded then went off to start making the latte. He walked back to the register placing the drink down. “Is that all for today?” The boy nodded while smiling then went to sit down and started studying. Many people liked to come here and study, the cafe just had that cozy and calm vibe to it.

Keith continued working many hours passed, in that time many people arrived and left including workers but the boy just sat there studying. Soon it was closing time, Keith walked up to the boy. “Uhmm..sorry for disturbing you but we need to close the cafe.” Keith said trying not to sound too rude. “Oh sorry for keeping you guys waiting.” The boy stood up and left, from that day on he came everyday. Keith soon started to love everyday at work. 

On one Monday morning, the boy went up to order. “Just the usual?” Keith asked. “Yep and one more thing” The boy said in a flirty way. “Could I have your number?” The boy said confidently with a wink. “S-sure” Keith said awkwardly, he could feel his face heat up. Keith grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote his number on it. He handed it to the boy. “The names lance by the way~” The boy said. “I’m Keith” He replied while nodding. 

The day went by until closing time, Lance had left and Keith got a message while he was walking home. It was from Lance

**Lance:** Hey I’ve got an order, could you maybe go on a date with me?

Keith giggled and replied.

**Keith:** If that’s what you want Cute Latte boy~


	2. Garla Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Coffee Shop AU   
> Day Two: Galtean   
> Day Three: 7 minutes in heaven  
> Day Four: Hogwarts   
> Day Five: Roommates  
> Day Six: Supernatural   
> Day Seven: Internet Friends (Lance meets his best friend Keith for the first time)  
> Day Eight: Sleepover  
> Day Nine: Movie Night  
> Day Ten: School camp  
> Day Eleven: Highschool Party  
> Day Twelve: Road trip  
> Day Thirteen: Holiday in Tokyo (lost in japan)  
> Day Fourteen: Soulmates  
> Day Fifteen: College   
> Day Sixteen: Thunderpike   
> Day Seventeen: Stuck in detention  
> Day Eighteen: Locked in a closet
> 
> Ran out of ideas (comment down below some more ideas)

Keith had been training for months, he finally got accepted as a royal guard for Altea. He was lucky he was half Garla, they always said they was strong and brave, which gave him a great advantage.

**6 months later..**

He’d been guarding outside of the castle for 6 months now until he received a letter, he read along to find out he was being moved to be Prince Lance’s personal guard. He was shocked, why would they choose him?

* * *

**Lance’s POV**

Lance had heard about his new guard, he wasn’t too excited. All guards treat him like some god, he hates it. He just wants someone who treats him like a normal person. 

Soon Lance heard a knock on his bedroom door. He walked up to it and opened it too see a man standing at his door. He had soft shoulder height hair and beautiful purple galaxy eyes. Who was this good looking man? Lance thought to himself. “Hello Lance, as you may know I’ll be your new guard.” Keith said while looking at Lance. Wait did he just call me Lance by my first name, not Prince Lance?? Maybe after all this wasn’t going to be to bad. “Hello, I have been informed so. Firstly may I ask what is your name?” Lance questioned. “I’m Keith, are you okay with me calling you Lance or do you prefer Prince Lance or...?” Keith asked awkwardly. “Oh uhm, Lance is fine..perfect actually” Lance replied while smiling brightly.

**Time skip~**

Months has passed Lance and Keith grew to be great friends.

”Come on Lancee, it’s time you found a partner this ball is the only way for you to find the perfect one” Lance’s older sister Allura said. “Do I really have to go to the ball?” Lance whined. “Yes Lance, you have no choice hurry up Keith is waiting for you.” Allura replied before leaving his room. Lance got dressed and walked out of his room, he closed the door to turn around to trip and fall onto Keith. “Oh falling for me already are we~” Keith said teasingly. “Oh shut up Mullet, let’s just get this over with.” Lance dusted himself off and Keith walked into the ball with him. Many people were already there but no one noticed Lance arriving.

The night went pretty slow, he chatted to many people and danced with many pretty ladies and handsome men. Yet he liked none of them, he walked up to Keith and leaned against the wall. “How much longer do I have to do this for!” Lance said sharply. “Unfortunately until everyone leaves.” Keith replied while laughing at the annoyed boy. “Oh come on!” Lance said angrily. Keith laughed and looked at Lance. “Well if it makes you feel any better we can have a dance?” Keith suggested. Lance looked at keith blushing a lot before taking Keith’s hand and leading him to the crowd of people. “Woahh” Keith said while being dragged by Lance. Keith and Lance started dancing, Lance actually genuinely enjoyed it, he liked being in Keiths arms and feeling his warmth. Was he falling in love with Keith?

* * *

Soon the ball ended and everyone had left, Keith walked Lance up to his room. He was about to leave before Lance pulled him and kissed him. They were like that for a solid minute before pulling back. Keith blushed a lot while Lance smiled genuinely. They said goodnight to each other before Keith left. He was thinking about Lance all night, he actually kissed Lance....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me more prompt ideasss!!

**Author's Note:**

> Give me AU promptsss!


End file.
